Second Note
by Hidari kagamine
Summary: El mundo de los shinigamis era demasiado aburrido y Ryuk no se resignaba a unirse a sus compañeros ¿Que pasaría si en el mundo humano apareciera otra Death Note?


**Prologo:** Aburrimiento.

Solitario, carente, inerte… _Aburrido._ Demasiado aburrido.

Eran palabras que definían el mundo de los shinigamis y aun así se quedaban cortas.

Un erial sin fin desértico e infinito. Todo a tu alrededor es polvo, arena y restos de lo que un tiempo fueron cadáveres, pero solo quedaban esqueletos de hueso blanco.

Calikarcha jugaba a los Dados con Gook, como se había pasado toda la eternidad.

Era patético el lugar que ocupaban los shinigamis actualmente. En la antigüedad era temidos y adorados. La deidad más poderosa. _Los dioses de la muerte._

Antes aquellas divinidades sí sabían divertirse: quemando poblados, juzgando inocentes o robando almas. Ahora habían quedado resignados y encarcelados en su propio mundo.

La gente ya no creía en ellos, eran "historias de viejas".

Si hace unos años en el conocido caso Kira alguien hubiera pensado en ellos… Pero eso era imposible ¿Un dios de la muerte que ajusticia a los malvados? Parecía el argumento de una película de bajo presupuesto.

Pero, aunque habían pasado más de diez años desde eso todavía era la comidilla en internet y de vez en cuando salía en algún programa de debate. Incluso se rumoreaba de sectas secretas de culto al dios Kira.

Y también en el mundo shinigami. Habían animado un poco sus tardes contando la versión de aquello, pero de manera quizás un poco más personal:

"¿Conoces la historia de aquel shinigami que se hizo con dos Death notes y viajó a la tierra?"

Ryuk. El dios de la muerte que convivió entre humanos.

-¡Toma ya! ¡Dos calaveras! – Exclamó Gook mientras alzaba su zarpa - ¡Me debes tres jarras de ambrosía, estúpido! –Comenzó a reírse.

-Como quieras, la ambrosía de esta dimensión sabe a sangre aguada…

No muy lejos de allí vagaba cual demente un cuerpo raquítico y encorvado.

-¡Eh! ¡Ryuk! Ven aquí compañero, te invito a un trago, que hoy estoy en racha.

El aludido siguió caminado como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Vaya, vaya, se lo tiene un pelín creido.

Causar mala impresión le importaba muy poco a Ryuk. Odiaba su dimensión y odiaba a quienes se resignaban a vivir en ella. ¿Para qué seguían apuntando nombres en su note? Ya estaban muertos. Y ellos sin saberlo. Ilusos.

Pero él no se rendía, se había acostumbrado a la emoción desde que vivió con Light. ¡Cómo había disfrutado! Aunque él mismo terminó escribiendo el nombre de Yagami. No obstante el no lo había matado, Ligth debía morir ese día así que simplemente se limitó a acortar la muerte. Se podría considerar hasta un acto de compasión ¿Y después decían que no se había encariñado con ningún humano?

Claro que sentía algún tipo de aprecio por aquel saco de piel. Aunque generalizando todo ser viviente ajeno a él era un cacho de carne.

Pero ahora solo quedaban sus recuerdos, la diversión había terminado… ¿Oh no?

¿Hacía cuántos días que no veía Sidoh? Aquel fue otro de los shinigamis que fue a la tierra cuando se dio cuenta que le había robado la death note.

Pero era el único tan estúpido como para apuntar solo un nombre y encima el de alguien con poca esperanza de vida.

Ryuk dirigió sus pasos a la cueva donde se refugiaba normalmente Sidoh. Tan asocial, como de costumbre. Marginado hasta de su propia especie… Seguramente morir para él era una bendición. Empezaba a plantearse que no apuntar nombres había sido el acto más inteligente que había hecho en su penosa vida.

-¡Sidoh! ¡Sidoh! ¡Contesta vieja rata! –bromeó.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que optó por adentrarse un poco más. Nada. Estaba seguro de que aquella cueva estaba vacía.

El mundo shinigami tenía infinidad de escondites pero, sinceramente, no al alcance de alguien tan limitado como lo era Sidoh.

-Pues no hay nadie en casa -.

Se dispuso a salir cuando su pie tropezó con algo. Un cuaderno de tapadura negra sin título, semi-enterrado entre un montón de cenizas… ¿Cenizas? Serían los restos de aquel dios, bueno, llamarlo dios es un título demasiado importante para él.

Cuando un shinigami muere se convierte en polvo, y era lo que había en esa dimesión.

La muerte de su amigo no ocasionó ninguna conmoción, más bien lo contrario.

-¡Como te quiero mi insulso compañero! –dijo mientras empezó a reir estruendosamente provocando eco.

La death note que robó en un principio había vuelto a él. Sin duda, era el destino.

Siguió su paso portando su nueva libreta con una sonrisa de joker, en su cabeza empezaba a maquinar su nuevo plan.

¿Cómo celebrar su buena suerte? La gente de la tierra solía hacerlo con una buena comilona pero aquí… Los arboles estaban secos y daban fruta podrida de sabor amargo.

Encontró una manzana rodando por el árido suelo. Agachándose un poco la cogió y apretó entre sus huesudas manos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la fruta se redujo a ceniza entre sus manos. Que tuviera que comer eso era patético.

Los dioses no necesitan alimentarse, desde luego que no. Pero la sensación en el paladar de comer algo tan jugoso era indescriptible.

-Pensándolo bien… -Se empezó a decir así mismo – Me apetece una buena manzana.

Nada más terminar la frase desplegó sus alas negras, y antes de entrar tiró el cuaderno al portal del mundo humano.


End file.
